Chuck vs Santa Casey
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah enjoy Christmas with Ellie, Devon, Clara, Molly, and Casey, who helps the celebration by dressing up as Santa Claus. One-shot holiday story, major fluff. Have a joyous Christmas and a wonderful 2017.


_Hello. Just thought I would throw in this little holiday one-shot. I hit a bit of a lull in my schedule with schools out for the winter break, so I've been working my other two jobs, which technically are part-time. But one way or another, gotta keep paying the bills. The power and cable companies aren't exactly as charitable as the rest of us at this time of year (or any time, for that matter)._

 _I'll try to get the next chapter of Chuck vs. Jen Burton: Spy Girl up before the end of the year, but I can't make any promises. The updates may become slower as I'll be working a lot of hours after the first of the year. Hopefully I can keep up._

 _Anyway, please enjoy this fluff overload I wrote for you and the best gift you can give me are some reviews. Have a wonderful holiday!_

* * *

 _ **Echo Park - Los Angeles, CA**_  
 _ **December 24, 2016**_  
 _ **8:00PM PST**_

"I look ridiculous."

"You do not. You look adorable."

"This is completely undignified for a spy."

"Except you retired four years ago. We both did."

"I can't wear this all night."

"And then you'll have Ellie hounding you the whole time for not wearing them."

Sarah huffed in frustration at the mirror. Her eyes then widened. "Don't you dare…"

She was too late as Chuck snapped a picture of her wearing antlers on her head.

"OK, either you wear them and everyone will love it or I show everybody the picture and they give you grief for not having any Christmas spirit." Chuck sported a huge grin. "What's it going to be?"

Sarah turned and gave Chuck that same look she used to give the bad guys right before kicking the crap out of them. Thankfully for Chuck, she only exhaled.

"At least you didn't make me do the 'ugly sweater' thing," she said tiredly.

"Oh, I'm not that cruel."

"But clearly you did your research to find the most hideous one available." Sarah couldn't help but grin at Chuck's ridiculously ugly Christmas sweater.

"Besides," he said in a smooth voice. "You look so beautiful in that."

Sarah giggled as Chuck ran his hands all over the white cashmere sweater she was wearing and planted hot kisses along her neck. "Why do I get the feeling this sweater was more for you and not me?"

"OK, you caught me," Chuck said with a raised eyebrow. "I admit seeing you in that is turning me on to no end."

She shook her head and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are so incorrigible."

Chuck put his arms around her and kissed her. "It's your fault. You chose to marry me. Twice."

"I was drunk both times," she retorted with a grin. Chuck laughed and kissed her with increasing passion, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"I need help."

They quickly broke apart. Apparently, Casey hadn't lost his ability to ruin their romantic moments.

"What's wrong, Case?" Chuck asked, a bit annoyed Casey entered without knocking.

"Look at this," he growled, pointing to his stomach. "This isn't big enough. What will Clara and Molly think? Santa Claus suddenly decided to take spin classes?"

Chuck tried not to laugh. He felt bad that Casey had to dress up as Santa for their Christmas Eve gathering. Ellie and Devon flew in from Chicago with Clara, who was as excited for Christmas as any five-year-old could be. Chuck and Sarah had been taking care of Molly, Sarah's sister, for a couple of days. All of the grandparents decided to take Woody and Honey Woodcomb up on their offer for a stay at their spacious vacation home in the Bahamas. However, they promised to be back before New Year's and see their grandkids. And the one thing Chuck could outduel Casey on was a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Casey always chose scissors.

"We'll use one of our pillows," Chuck replied, reaching for one of the pillows on the bed.

"Hey, get one from the linen closet," he growled. "God only knows what you two have done on those things."

"John, don't be ridiculous," Sarah chided him. "You think we're some sort crazy teenagers that have sex on every surface in this house and…actually, from the linen closet is a good idea."

Casey grunted in disgust as Sarah went to the linen closet to get a pillow from there. "How is Gertrude doing?"

"She's doing well," Casey replied. "Her sister's orphanage in St. Petersburg needed a lot of work. She should be back in a couple of days, then we're off to New York."

"You two have done so much touristy stuff since you found her. Why would you even want to be out in Times Square for New Year's Eve?"

"Her idea. She's determined to do all of the things she never got to do growing up."

"I still can't believe Morgan and Alex talked the two of you into going to Disneyland," Chuck replied with a grin.

"It was good to get some quality time with Alex, even if she is living with the little bearded troll. I tolerated it."

"Morgan forwarded me the picture of you wearing mouse ears with your name on them."

"Someone's about to have an accident," Casey growled quietly. "At least Ellie and Devon have more tact."

"That's true. Wearing a Cubs hat while you visited them is a bit more dignified."

"Hey, picked the right year to see them, didn't I? Jesus, I thought the town was going to burn to the ground when they won. It was insane. I've seen war zones that were more peaceful."

Sarah entered with a pillow. "Here you go," she said as she handed it to Casey.

"Thanks," he replied and put it underneath his Santa outfit. Chuck helped him tie the front together. "Where's the bag?"

Chuck reached behind him and handed Casey a large sack of presents. "All set, big guy? And this time, I mean that literally."

"You're not gonna like where I stick that lump of coal you're getting," Casey growled behind his beard.

"Be nice, John," Sarah said. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for doing this. Molly and Clara will love it."

Casey gave a gentle grunt and went towards the window. "This used to be much easier," he hissed as he stepped through the window slowly, careful not to damage the bag.

Chuck and Sarah went into the living room where Ellie, Devon, Clara, and Molly were waiting.

"How is everything?" Ellie asked with a knowing glance.

"Everything is going well," Chuck replied as he grabbed the bottle of wine on the table and refilled her glass. "I'm so glad you two wanted to come out here."

"We needed a break from the medical center," Devon replied. "We're doing great work there, but things have been pretty crazy of late. I can't think of anything more relaxing than spending Christmas out here with family."

"Unless it's staying at your parents' place in the Bahamas," Sarah said with a grin.

"Oh, that would have been awesome." Devon started to get depressed.

"Honey, don't be like that," Ellie admonished him. "We are excited to be here."

"Ah, I don't blame him," Chuck replied. "His folks can offer them warm, sunny beaches, day-long boat rides, amazing food, and all we have is…"

"Merry Christmas!"

Casey opened the door and entered. "SANTA!" both Molly and Clara cried. Both of them ran to Casey and hugged him.

"Now that's how you greet Santa Claus," Casey said in a baritone, attempting to imitate the bearded man himself. "Have we been good little girls this year?"

"Yes, Santa!" both of them replied at the same time.

"Well, I think I have presents for both of you."

Casey pulled out a present and handed it to Clara. "Here you go."

Clara ripped through the wrapping paper. "Santa, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, looking at the photograph of a large and beautifully-designed dollhouse.

"I wanted to bring it on the sleigh, but then your parents would have a hard time getting it home, so I left it there a few hours ago."

"Thank you, Santa," Clara replied with tears of happiness. She ran with the picture to her parents. "Look at this!"

"That is so beautiful!" Ellie said.

"Thanks for your help building the dollhouse," Devon quietly whispered to Casey. "I've performed quintuple-bypasses that were easier than the instructions for that thing."

Casey gave a grunt of gratitude and turned to Molly. "And here's something for you," he told her.

Molly tore open the box. "Oh, my God! I wanted an iPad for Christmas!"

"This is the best one they've got," Casey replied as Santa. "I even asked your brother to upgrade it."

Molly turned to Chuck. "You did?"

"It wasn't a big deal," Chuck demurred. "It just has a processor that's four times as fast, and you have ten times the memory. Put as many movies and songs as you want on that thing."

Molly ran over to Chuck and Sarah and hugged both of them. "Thank you. And thank you, Santa."

"Uh-oh," Casey said. "I hear sleigh bells outside. I think the reindeer are getting antsy. Lots of work left for me tonight."

"Thank you, Santa, for stopping by," Ellie said, giving Casey a kiss on the cheek and one of her famous oxygen-depriving hugs.

"Merry Christmas, Santa," Sarah said, also giving him a hug and kiss.

"Good night everybody, and Merry Christmas!" Casey bellowed as he walked out of the house. Chuck could only smile as he finished recording the entire thing.

"Merry Christmas, everybody," Ellie said, raising her wine glass.

"Merry Christmas," everyone replied, getting their drinks and clinking glasses with each other.

"Chuck, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." He put his smartphone away and Sarah took his hand, leading them to the bedroom.

"Are you OK?" he asked her.

She stared into space for a moment and then smiled, a few tears welling in her eyes. "I'm OK. In fact, I've never been more OK in my life. I wish I could put a feeling to what had happened to us since I met you, but if it's anything like the way I feel now, I couldn't be happier. I'm so fortunate that we're back together. And I hope I love you now more than I ever have, because I do."

Chuck smiled warmly and took her in his arms. "I love you, too. And I've never been happier in my life. Especially since you look so adorable wearing those." He gently played with her antlers.

Sarah laughed and kissed him, her entire being on fire. She grabbed the back of his head as her kiss became more and more fervent.

"I wanted to give you your present."

"I thought we were going to wait until tomorrow to exchange our gifts," Chuck said in confusion.

"I know, but I can't wait any longer to give this gift to you."

Sarah went into the drawer of her nighstand and pulled out a gift buried deep inside of it.

"What is this?" Chuck asked.

"Just open it."

Chuck tore the wrapping off of the small box. His eyes widened in shock.

A pregnancy test was inside. It read positive.

"You mean…you're…" Chuck was bordering on hyperventilation.

"We're going to be parents!"

Chuck grabbed her and hugged her as tightly as Ellie typically did. Tears started coming down his cheeks.

"Oh, my God. Sarah, this is…oh, God. I love you so much." He took her face in his hands and kissed her with an unrestrained passion.

"I love you, too," she replied, equally in tears of happiness.

"Let's go tell everybody."

"Oh, I so want to."

Sarah took his hand, and the two returned to the living room, regaling everyone with the wonderful news.


End file.
